


The Bed Trope

by muggles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Voyeurism, Dubcon Cuddling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of the Starkiller base, Hux has to take Kylo Ren to Snoke to complete his training. The only problem is... there's only one bed on the transporter!!!! wHaT WiLL hApPeN?!?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed Trope

Starkiller was gone.

Years of planning and hard work, destroyed in an instant. The dramatic irony—that destroying things in an instant was, of course, Starkiller’s intended purpose—was not lost on Hux, but that didn’t help the pit in his stomach as he sat in the transporter, wondering about his fate. Supreme Leader Snoke’s final message had been curt—find Ren, and bring him there—but Hux knew that once the ever-so-important Ren was secure, his own future was on murkier terms.

If one thing had gone right in the past few hours, it was that at least Hux had been able to get himself, Ren, and two officers to his personal transporter rather than having to rely on one of the many standard ships on Starkiller base. Although the transporter was essentially identical in function and appearance to the others, it had one important difference: this one was outfitted with personal quarters for Hux, along with the few modest comforts he allowed himself. Sitting at the small desk, he leaned over and inhaled the brewed tea he kept for exactly such emergencies. Though his quarters on the transporter were much smaller than his room on the base, it had a bed and, more importantly, could be closed off completely from the rest of the ship. The hastily outfitted transporter traveled much more slowly than the destroyer, so Hux would have plenty of time to himself—he knew, quite possibly, for the last time ever. And with the officers taking charge of Ren’s repair, at least Hux wouldn’t have to see him again until they arrived. Hux took a sip of the tea and sighed, as he felt the warm liquid course through him.

A buzz outside the door interrupted his silence, and he considered, for a moment, what would happen if he just ignored it.

Hux raised the door and was faced with one of the officers, small but stocky, struggling under the weight of a heavily medicated Kylo Ren.

“Sir,” she started, adjusting Ren’s arm over her shoulders and bending her knees. “We—“

“NO!” interrupted Hux, almost reflexively, sensing what she was about to ask. “NO.”

“Sir… we tried putting him in a sleep pod, but he kept falling out… Mitaka said the bed in here might work? Just so he doesn’t hurt himself.”

Hux looked back to the bed, which he had specifically designed with space-saving measures to be flush against the three walls at the end of the room—and thus, yes, impossible to roll out of. Hux cursed his practical, minimalist sensibilities.

He briefly considered the joy he might get from turning Ren away, telling the officers to strap him into a luggage compartment and hope for the best. Then again, perhaps this extra show of devotion would cause Supreme Leader to show mercy when the time came. Hux had plans for his future, and they didn’t involve Snoke or the Knights of Ren—but he had to be alive to see them through.

“Sir?” repeated the officer, her knees starting to buckle under Ren’s weight, as he grew increasingly unconscious.

Hux sighed heavily, and nodded his head towards the bed. The officer guided Ren over and deposited him in a heap, where he immediately began snoring loudly.

“Shall I prepare a sleep pod for you, sir?” asked the officer.

“No,” he said, refusing to give up the last of his comforts even if the situation wasn’t ideal. “This set up will be… adequate. I can make it work. I will make it work.”

***

Hux moved his hands to the collar of his uniform, but hesitated as he eyed Ren. He was still asleep, curled in a corner of the bed, and hadn’t moved, aside from shallow breathing, for several hours. There was still plenty of room for Hux to lie down and get some rest, and based on the report he’d requested of the medications he was currently on, Ren probably wouldn’t be conscious for many hours yet. Hux had occasionally had to share a bunk in the academy, so he wasn’t so spoiled as to refuse sharing on principle—it was the bedmate, in particular, that he was opposed to.

However, having considered all the variables and satisfied that he was reasonably safe from harm and embarrassment for at least a few hours, Hux removed his uniform jacket and trousers, and lowered himself into the bed next to Ren. Though he had initially been happy to see that the medical officer had changed Ren out of his ridiculous costume and into a standard issue undershirt and shorts, he did realize now that it introduced the unfortunate possibility of skin-to-skin contact. Hux shifted and carefully gathered up one of the sheets in order to create a slight physical barrier between them. It wasn’t much, but Ren was so out of it that he didn’t seem likely or capable of moving at all, and Hux certainly wasn’t going to initiate contact. Hux turned off the lights and laid back onto the bed, closing his eyes with determination.

***  
Hux typically prided himself on his sensitive hearing and quick reflexes, but right now he wished he could be a heavier sleeper. He had woken with a start upon hearing a noise in the room, which he finally sourced had come the sleeping Ren. Or rather, it was a continuing sequence of noises coming from Ren. Although Hux had initially hoped that they were noises of pain—perhaps a bandage had slipped loose or a pain medication had worn off—as he listened closer, he realized they were actually sounds of some phantom… pleasure occurring in Ren’s unconscious mind. Hux’s heart raced and he felt his cheeks growing warm as he stared blankly into the darkness, trying to focus on anything but the sounds. He was certain Ren wouldn’t want him to be hearing these noises—moans at this point, really—and Hux certainly didn’t want to hear them himself. He considered his options, and knew that, unfortunately, the most attractive one—smothering Ren with a pillow—would probably not win him any favor with Snoke.

Hux rolled onto his side, away from Ren, and held his pillow over his ears in an attempt to block the sounds as they progressed into fully formed, utterly distasteful words. The pillow muffled the sounds at least slightly, but also twisted them—Hux could have sworn he heard Ren say his name amongst the string of creative expletives, which surely wasn’t the case. (Hux knew from the academy that plenty of other words rhymed with his name, so of course he must have misheard.) (Not that he was listening.)

***  
Hux slowly drifted awake from a distressingly and humiliatingly pleasant dream, taking a few moments to get his bearings and remember precisely where he was. For the first time in a while, he felt warm, safe, and secure—which seemed especially strange now as he gradually recalled the purpose of his journey. As memories of the unpleasant sleeping arrangement came back into his mind, he started to turn around to make sure Ren was alive but still unconscious. But as he tried to move, he realized his arms were pinned to his sides, and something was directly behind him, preventing any motion. Hux looked down and immediately recognized the source of his immobility—at some point, Ren had apparently temporarily gained enough consciousness to unwittingly wrap his arms tightly around Hux’s chest from behind, locking him into position, his body lining the length of Hux’s, before falling back asleep.

“Ren,” hissed Hux, into the darkness. No response. “REN,” he hissed again, louder, this time attempting to elbow Ren in the gut. Ren groaned and shifted his weight, but just gripped onto Hux tighter, nuzzling his nose into Hux’s hair so Hux could feel the slow, hot tickle of Ren’s breath on the back of his neck. Hux swallowed hard, though his throat was dry, and it felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest—probably due to the danger of the situation, were Ren to wake up disoriented and confused. Worst of all, the combination of sensations had conspired to form an involuntary, unwanted, and normally private response from Hux’s own body, below his shorts. He attempted to regain control of himself, closing his eyes, slowing his breath, and concentrating on the bylaws and regulations of the First Order in numerical order, and he very nearly had a handle on it, when Ren moved again.

Hux breathed a sigh of relief as Ren released him from the embrace, but his chest tightened again as Ren’s hand traced down his side, and ended up rested on his hip, dangerously close to the current source of Hux’s anxiety. However, Hux now realized that the same unintentional physiological reaction (caused merely by the proximity and friction, of course) seemed to have afflicted Ren as much as it had him, and Hux could feel Ren’s hard cock pressing into his back—which now made it impossible not to think about his own. Hux felt Ren’s hand grip his hip tighter, pulling him back against him as Ren’s hips came forward, grinding his erection against Hux’s ass. The few protective layers of fabric between them seemed not to matter much anymore, as the sheet did little to dull the sensation of Kylo Ren unknowingly humping him in his sleep.

Hux remained paralyzed, with the exception of the erection that continued to strain his shorts, which he was now helpless to control. He seemed to recall some sort of protocol for dealing with sleepwalkers, which this more or less seemed to be, which was to play along with their imagined situations rather than waking them up abruptly. Yes, Hux was fairly certain that that was the correct procedure for this sort of circumstance, and of course he wasn’t one to forego proper procedure. Hux arched his back slightly, pushing his ass back into Ren as he continued thrusting forward. Hux could feel Ren’s breath quickening against his neck, and wondered for a moment with whom Ren was imagining himself.

Then, suddenly, Hux felt Ren release his grip and roll back onto his side of the bed. Now lying alone, he could only focus on his own heavy breathing, sweaty brow, and annoyingly unsubsiding erection. As he processed the reality of the situation, he panicked—if Ren were in the process of waking up right now, how was Hux going to explain why they were in bed together, half-dressed, and both with hard dicks? His mind raced for potential explanations, but then realized the simplest possible solution would be fairly easy to accomplish. Though he couldn’t cure Ren’s unconscious display, he could at least take care of himself, even in this imperfect circumstance.

Attempting to move as imperceptibly as possible, Hux slowly reached up and grabbed the pillow from under his head, and moved to hold it over his groin. Exhaling through clenched teeth, he thrust against the pillow in tiny motions, trying to keep his hips as stable as possible so as not to rock the bed. In order to save time in this unusual situation, he allowed his mind to wander to objects of fantasy he normally restricted, and that, combined with, perhaps, the excitement of attempting not to be discovered by Ren sleeping nearby, meant he came quickly and efficiently. Opening his eyes and still panting slightly, Hux tossed the pillow off the bed and pulled his shorts back up.

Then Hux heard a cough, or almost like a throaty chuckle, from Ren’s direction, and turned slowly to face him, hoping desperately that Ren was choking on his tongue. Instead, he saw Ren lying on his side, one arm propping up his head, eyes wide open and watching Hux intently.

“I know the medical officer must have told you I couldn’t handle strenuous activity, but was that really necessary?” said Ren, his voice slightly languid but distressingly conscious.

“I—but—you were,” Hux stammered, trying to pinpoint exactly how much he would have seen and heard and realizing he’d like to erase the entirety of the past several hours, just to be safe.

“Or do you always work alone like that?” said Ren, eyes wandering as Hux self-consciously bundled the sheet around himself.

“No, I don’t—I’ve—before—when did you—“ stuttered Hux. Considering the state of shock that he was in right now, Ren seemed curiously and infuriatingly casual, still lying on his side, showing no apparent effort or desire to cover himself from Hux’s gaze.

“I have to admit, this was a bolder move than I thought you’d start with,” said Ren, absently rubbing his stomach. “I’d sensed your feelings before, of course, but thought you might’ve been content to just snipe at me forever.”

Hux felt his face turning red, and looked down in horror to see that the color was in fact spreading over his entire body, which he hadn’t thought was possible. He looked around the room and concluded that maybe the pillow-smothering wasn’t such a bad option after all.

“So, are you ready?” said Ren, looking back up to Hux with off-putting intensity.

“For what?” murmured Hux, mentally cataloguing a list of potential public humiliations and disgraces to his family name. Ren narrowed his eyes into the familiar squint that let Hux knew he thought he was an idiot.

“For my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [TFA Kink Meme](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10030597#cmt10030597)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://elfauno.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
